


Memories Long Remembered

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Series: Projections of Love [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascian Sex, Emotional Sex, Mentions of the past, They/them Warrior of Light, spoilers for shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: The ability to push and pull Aether is just Creation - Emet-Selch is overjoyed to learn that at least his Warrior hasn't forgotten that much.





	Memories Long Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> More of the empathy sex.
> 
> Warnings because I got FEELS in my smut, so it gets a little sad at the end.

Being with him was unlike anything the Warrior had ever experienced. For each push of aether they received a push back. The moment Hades realized what was happening, the man looked about to cry, overcome by emotion… but only for a moment. He smirked, a twist expression on his lips, looking entirely too smug. 

“Why my dear,” he breathed, hips meeting the Warrior’s as he slid in, engulfed to the base in their tight, slick heat. “I had no idea you were so perverted. Opening your soul to me, letting me draw deep. And after we only just met once more.”

There was a tug at their very soul. They arched and gasped, swiftly losing control in a wave of pleasure. Hades took the reigns and pulled. 

It felt like the world was changing around them. Plush fabric under them turning to warm grass. The filtered blue tones sunlight turning gold on their skin. Ceiling turned to sky. Hades cast the spell with ease, with the barest flick of his wrist. “You always looked best like this. Debauched under me.” His hands ran over their body and to the grass. His gaze softened as he watched their mouth. The warrior felt his longing to kiss and kiss and never let go again. To become one. “The sun kissing your skin. Outside our great cities. Watching you become completely undone.” His voice fell to a whisper. 

“Hades…”

“My sweet Persephone.” He whispered. His hips rolled again and they gasped quietly under him. “Do you remember it so? The weight you carried?”

A hand touched his chest and Hades stilled. “Your heart was never that great a burden.” And they smiled. 

_ Your heart is not so great a burden that I’ll shy from it.  _

Hades breath caught in his throat. His magic lost focus, becoming what he was feeling. A wind picked up, carrying the scent of something they couldn’t place. Like a home they didn’t remember, a painting out of focus . Hades fell upon the warrior, kissing them deeply, their hands laced together. “Cast this spell with me,” he whispered. 

“I don’t know if remember how,” they admitted. “Remind me?” 

_ I don’t remember how _ , they’d teased him then, tucked into alcove, when he’d pulled them aside and requested a kiss between debates with the rest of the convocation.  _ Remind me _ , they’d said. It’s like they were here and whole again. 

“You will. Follow me.” Something flowed between their hands, pure aether, tingling at first, then burning. “Too much,” He teased. “Calm. Feel it.”

He rocks his hips against them, and the warmth spread again. The warrior felt it. The depth of Hades’ affection. His loneliness. And as quickly it snapped back as tears welled in their eyes. They weren’t ready. He had to contain himself. He couldn’t let them feel his anger and guilt and how much he’d missed then. He couldn’t let them know this, just this, was the most home he’d felt since before the first sundering. 

“My dear. You were always so sensitive to others.” He used a hand to wipe at their eyes. “Why is it no surprise you would follow the path you did.” They turned their head and kissed his finger tips. Hades shuddered. 

“You always knew what I would have to do.”

“And I always knew you would return to me.” 

“The why cast this illusion?” They focused. Their head fell back. They search and searched and searched and there it was. Hades’ mind was open to them. They surged in and Hades gasped in a blink the grass and sun were gone. The room was cool and draped with red silks. The moon was full and still at the apex of a floor to ceiling window. Tears welled in their eyes. “I can’t believe I would forget our wedding suite.”

“I am glad that I didn’t,” Hades whispered. It was nearly too much for his heart. It swelled and soared. He’d almost forgotten - until now. Until then. He hadn’t created this in Amurot. The pain was too sharp. 

“Do you remember our vows?” The warrior smiled. “Will you tell me them again?”

Hades’s breath caught. The warmth resonating from his Persephone was too much now. He held them in his arms and choked on his words before they could leave him. When he came it was with them, first one then the other, stuck in a loop that rose ever higher like the first rays of dawn. 

“I had plans. I had designs. Things to make and share with you.” They laid side by side, fingers laced together. Their aether ebbed and flowed like the tide, one into the other, a sleepy and thick pleasure passing between their joined hands. “We were going to-“

“-Don’t say it,” they whispered. Hades closed his eyes. He’d been given the chance to experience fatherhood and found it sorely empty without his beloved. A mockery of what it should have been. 

“Would you ever want to make a soul like that?” They whispered. 

“Once the worlds are whole again.” It took no thought. Hades only opened his eyes with a grunt when a weight settled across his lap. “Yes?” He grumbled. 

“Don’t you think we should practice then?” They smiled and tilted their head. “I won’t stop until I’m satisfied with your performance.”

_ You have to practice more if you’re going to be a proper Emet-Selch. I won’t be satisfied until you’ve made a room in our house for a new soul. _

“And what performance might that be, my dear?” He snorted, even as the words rang and echoed in his mind. Red curtains gave way to rich purple, the moon grew in size, bed turned to lounge, fractions of a magic hung in the air. They were trying so hard. It made his heart swell. Their office. “My dear Persephone.”

“I can’t remember it. But I feel like it’s right there. Right on the edge-“

They buried their face against his neck as the illusions all fell away. They were back in Amaurot, what remained of it. Hades wrapped his arms around them, whispering against their ear as they sobbed and mourned for what they couldn’t remember. 

“I still love you, my sweet Persephone. My sweet spring. My love.” Hades wiped their tears away. “And I will remind you as many times as I need to.”


End file.
